


Like a Rock

by JaneDavitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows how to move Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rock

Steve's stubborn, as impossible to shift as a boulder. Danny runs a river of words over him, but it takes time to wear down stone.

Though, sometimes, he can move Steve not with a tirade, but a question, shifting Steve's focus instantly. It's how he got Steve to understand why Danny trusted a dead man's honesty.

And sometimes, with Steve a shuddering, straining shape above him, holding still, panting for breath, unable to let go, Danny can slide his hand down sweat-shined skin just _so_ , murmur a word, and Steve moves with him, in him, for him, fluid as water.


End file.
